The Silk Glove of Persephone
by Kenny Powers
Summary: Persephone knows what her husband likes...   Switched it to in-progress because I had a flow of new ideas
1. The Silk Glove

_I love French wine, like I love the French language. I have sampled every language, French is my favorite. Fantastic language. Especially to curse with. Nom de dieu de putain de bordel de merde de saloperie de connard d'enculé de ta mère. It's like wiping your ass withsilk. I love it. _

When my friends and I throw around jokes about quotes from movies weird stories often ensue. This is one of those stories that I felt was just too good not to share.

_The Silk Glove of Persephone_

The Merovingian was never the most faithful person and Persephone knew this to be true. However, she also knew a way to get him crawling back. The Merovingian never lies when he talks about something he loves, truly to him French is the best language. As so, he also does _truly love_ _silk..._

The Merovingian is to have a discussion with the famous trio, Trinity, Morpheus, and Neo. True to his nature he had gone to the table and sat down with Persephone only after he had a 'one on one meeting' with one of his many floozies. Yes Persephone, knew all about his various sexual escapades. In fact, she knows more about her husband then he would care for.

Persephone was getting annoyed that she was being out shined by all the riff raff in the room. She was beautiful and she knew it, but for some reason she just couldn't win over her husband's attention. Up until now she hasn't been touched by him for at least two months. Today was different though, she had something planned, something that no other woman could do. Only one with as much knowledge about the Merovingian as Persephone could do something like what she was about to do this fateful evening.

The trio entered the room in all black clothes. Persephone found their dress odd but she didn't pay it much mind, her thoughts were elsewhere. As the trio walked up to the table the Merovingian began speaking in that 'know it all' tone he has;

"Something to eat? Drink? Of course these things are contrivances, like so much here, for the sake of appearances."

"No thank you"

'The one' did the talking. Apparently, according, to the Merovingian his nickname was Neo. Persephone found it odd that his nickname was an anagram to his status as 'the one' even before he became 'the one'. How odd. Oh well, Persephone thought it of little importance.

"Yes, of course. Who has time? Who has time? But then if we never 'take' time, how can we 'have' time?"

Now should be about right, Persephone thought to herself. She slowly slipped on the Merovingian's one weakness, silk. Persephone had a silk glove custom made for the occasion, only the best for her beloved.

"The question is do 'you' know-ahh... Excuse moi." the Merovingian said leaning towards Persephone. "What are you doing woman." he whispered.

By now Persephone had already made her way past his zipper and into his pants. She grabbed his dick and guided it through his pants until it was right out under the table. Now, Persephone was one for surprises so of course she used the bare hand instead of her gloved hand. She could tell the Merovingian was angry at the normalcy of her hand on his magnificent junk. He didn't know what he was in for because he did not know anyone knew about his silk fetish.

"Is everything alright...?" Morpheus asked inquisitively.

"Ahhh..."

The Merovingian was about to reply to Morpheus with the least bit of interest in Persephone's sexual advances, until she gently laid the silk on his 'business'.

Morpheus was looking on confused as he raised an eyebrow. His one singular eyebrow of elegance.

"There is nothing wrong, please ...continue" said the Merovingian through hard, troubled breathing and groaning.

Persephone gently stroked his cock with a pristine regality that the Merovingian knew one could only get from a trained silk hand. He slowly leaned his head back and let out a groan that could frighten a bear.

"Ohhh...ma Cheri!" the Merovingian unknowingly cut off Morpheus mid-sentence.

Morpheus raised the same eyebrow as before but continued on regardless. To the Merovingian this was a good thing. The Merovingian needed the sound of something to drown out his jizzing, which can only be described as a freight train hitting three tons of bricks.

The Merovingian had just found out that Persephone had knew it all. Well, she didn't know that 'the one' had code vision, which enabled him to see through the table.

"Morpheus...I think we should go..."

"Why Neo?"

"Trust me, we won't get the key maker now..."

The trio left because trusting the one was pretty much all they knew how to do anymore. As they left Persephone said her first words of the night;

"So you still think any of those bimbos can match me?"

"...Alright, you have some skill..."


	2. The Lover

"It's not a lake, it's an ocean"

~Alan Wake~

"It's not a glove, it's a room"

~Me~

_Chapter Two_

_The Lover_

Persephone never liked when her husband droned on about the matrix and all it's worth to the men he frequented with. Of course meeting with them was strictly business, all up-tight and what not. Persephone noticed that after a couple glasses of his favorite French wine he would unwind a bit, not too much though as business was important to a man of his character. She used to think that he loved business more than he loved her, until recently however, she didn't know that 'business' was with other women. But she knows now that the Merovingian is a living testament that men can change.

After the Merovingian's day with the silk glove, Persephone had found the flame of their passion had been sparked again. All other women had been erased from the Merovingian's mind, as if they were never there to start.

Often was the case that as soon as his meetings were over, he would set his ravenous gaze always at her. Today was one of these days. After his meeting the Merovingian laid his eyes upon Persephone. Persephone knew that he had a double meeting today, and the next set of people in line were none other than the trio that was there the first day. However, she could care less about 'the one', all she wanted was the Merovingian. So without wasting any time she walked up to him and started the conversation.

"Hey, now that your meeting is over we can go in the room and put on some silk and maybe-"

"Shut up, shut up already. You had me at silk."

Persephone was surprised, but pleased that he was so quick to the point. The Merovingian led her to the new room they had put in his chateau. This was a room unlike any other room in the matrix, or anywhere for that matter. It was adorned from head to toe with silk. Everywhere you look is silk. It was a silk 'prison' of sorts.

As soon as the door was closed the Merovingian already had his hands all over Persephone, touching everything in reach. He couldn't resist as Persephone was wearing a silk dress. The sheer excitement of being in the 'silk room' already had the Merovingian hard. The bed (which was made of silk) was shaking as if a formula one race car had driven over it with a tank of gas filled with 50,000 gallons of pure unleaded lube.

The famous trio of course on time, went asking around the main hall for the Merovingian. They eventually found their way to the 'silk room'. Neo used his code vision to see through the walls, as instructed by Morpheus to check for traps. Morpheus didn't trust the Merovingian's sanity due to the last meeting they had.

"What do you see Neo?"

"I don't think we should enter..."

"Neo this is the exact same as last time, what do you see? Why shouldn't we enter?"

"Well, I see two lumps of random green numbers and backwards Japanese writing having sex with each other. Code vision isn't always a plus. Kid's always say they love the number 69 and then laugh. But when the actual number is there, it isn't all that entertaining, in fact it's quite disturbing."

"I don't care Neo, I'm Morpheus. I see sex all the time, because I have it all the time! Also I don't do butchy chicks like you do."

"But I-"

"Don't even Neo, I know you had sex with Trinity. I also saw you the first time you met Switch. Ugh..."

Neo frowned at his incapability to have sex with a decent looking woman. Nobody realized that Trinity was still there, nor would they care. She doesn't speak anymore because everyone knows she never has anything of use to say.

Morpheus broke down the door with his black clothing. Persephone saw them but she didn't care, although she did always wonder why she could imagine all three of them in group bondage sex. Probably because all of the black, tight, and slightly creepy clothing. But this was of little importance to her, all she could concentrate on was the massive thrusting power the Merovingian had implemented on her.

"I want the Key maker!"

Morpheus interrupted the Merovingian during relations with his wife.

"You want the Key maker?"

"I want him!"

"You want the Key maker?"

"I want him!"

"You want the Key maker?"

"I want him!"

"You want- You want-"

"I want that Key maker!"

Neo observed as the two went back and forth in a rather lyrical manner. What impressed him the most was the Merovingian's ability to talk/sing while having sex. This brought up a question in Neo's head, '_Why can't I have sex with a hot chick like Persephone?'_. Neo's attention was shortly brought back to Morpheus, as he had changed his lyrical pace.

"I need the Key maker because I got nauseated by the pre-cooked sentinel drones."

"That's good..."

"Give me that Key maker."

"No way."

Morpheus' eye began to twitch.

"I want that Key maker!"

"Do yo-"

"TAAA-DAAAAAHHH!"

Morpheus cut in before the Merovingian could finish. The Merovingian found this quite rude and getting to be quite boring. Persephone seemed to be losing interest, so the Merovingian decided to give Morpheus the Key maker so he could continue to please his wife and himself.

"What the hell was that back there?'

"Nicolas Cage in his prime..."

"Morpheus?"

"Yes Neo?"

"You're bat-shit crazy..."

"Let us hope, that you are wrong."

Soon after, Morpheus retrieved the Key maker and brought him back to a meeting place. The Merovingian thought he didn't care about the loss of the Key maker, however he was wrong. The Merovingian was closely familiar with the phrase 'cause and effect', he knew it to be a bitch as well.

After sex, Persephone went in the shower to wash off but came out moments later with her head buried in her hands crying. The Merovingian went to go ask what was wrong and Persephone pointed to her lower body, a place the Merovingian was all too familiar with, however there in the midst of all the flesh lied some sort of metal. The Merovingian looked shocked.

"A chastity belt."

"Why is it there?"

"Cause and effect is a bitch. I did something the matrix didn't want or expect me to do, so it did something in return."

"How do we get it off?"

"We get the Key maker back."

"Are you going to call your vampires or whatever riff-raff you have?"

The Merovingian looked at her. He could not bear to see those beautiful silky eyes crying. He knew he couldn't trust his Lackeys with anything more than the Boston Red Sox could trust John Lackey with pitching a decent game. He got to his feet and tore off his shirt, exposing his surprisingly ripped muscles. 'The one' wasn't the only one who knew kung-fu.

"_Non ma cheri. This is a job for me."_


	3. Romance Turned BattleAdventure Story!

Chapter 3: Romance Turned Battle/Adventure Story?

"UAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

The Merovingian had gotten used to this sound. The sound of him driving … over anything in his way, over anyone in his way. The minute the Merovingian had gotten into his car was the minute that all his morals and kindness melted away all he could think of was getting that 'abomination' off of Persephone. Being so he took the most direct route towards the key maker, straight through a crowded shopping mall.

The Merovingian burst through a Blockbuster video, the last obstacle in his way before the freeway. Upon exiting he saw something stick to his windshield. With further inspection he deduced that it was a DVD copy of The Matrix: Revolutions.

"What is this garbage?"

The Merovingian turned on his windshield wipers and wiped off that DVD faster than an adolescent wipes a cum stain off his paints when his mom gets home from shopping early.

"Ah, the freeway, my ticket to the key maker!"

The Merovingian put pedal to the metal and hauled ass up the freeway until he saw an odd sight. Two men fighting on an 18 wheeler truck. He pulled up next to the truck and had one of the twins take over while he jumped up on to the roof of the car.

"Hmm...?"

"This was not foreseen..."

Morpheus and Agent Thompson interrupted their fight to exchange words of surprise.

"Well, about our exchange earlier, I'm going to need the key maker back."

"We-"

"Let me assure you _Morpheus THIS IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE_!"

The Merovingian felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He remembered there being two people on the truck. He had forgot about Agent Thompson, well it's not like he is worthy of the Merovingian's attention at this moment anyway.

"The key maker is meant for deletion and nothing else."

While all this was going on you could hear the voices of the twins yammering away. It had become apparent to the trio on the truck that they had started doing commentary. The Merovingian had also heard something he had thought he would never hear. To further the value of the commentary the twins have given each other nicknames instead of referring to themselves as 'we'.

"Well it looks like a pretty heated verbal exchange is occurring!"

"Indeed it is X. S. Cash I think this might go somewhere physical!"

"Gotta agree FilthyRich1, and this is one fight I don't want to miss!"

With Agent Thompson's attention directed towards the twins, the Merovingian had ample time to get the first blow in.

"Oh and it looks big M got in the first punch!"

"And what a beautiful punch that was, right in the jaw!"

"I thought I heard something crack!"

"It seems that Morpheus is closing the space between big M and himself!"

"Looks like he wants in on this action, he better not let his guard down, I don't think Agent Thompson's getting up anytime soon!"

While Agent Thompson struggled to find his way back to his feet, the Merovingian and Morpheus were going at it with intense fury. Neither one showed any signs of backing down.

"I can't give the key maker up now, not after all the progress I made."

"You would waste your life on something so trivial?"

The Merovingian's retort made Morpheus double back. He had never thought it through before, but his life was good in the matrix. Why was he wasting _his_ life for the sake of humanity, why not someone else?

"I think I see an opening!"

"And it looks like big M might take!"

The Merovingian threw his hand forward at amazing speed, and Morpheus flinched and fell back. However, contrary to what X. S. Cash commentated the Merovingian stayed his hand in front of Morpheus. He then promptly opened his palm.

"Come with me and we can get the real you back. Not this savior of humanity but Morpheus! The one who used to be a good dancer..."

Morpheus stared at the hand in front of him with disbelief. Someone had said that before, someone very close to him. Niobe.

"_I remember you used to be a good dancer."_

The memory was so clear in Morpheus' head.

Morpheus took the Merovingian's hand and together they got Morpheus back onto his feet. For one of the first times in his life Morpheus looked truly happy, the only other memory he had like this was the time he spent with Niobe.

"It looks like big M and Morpheus have come to an agreement!"

"We gotta go to the black three stars and have a good drink to celebrate!"

"Looks like that will have to wait FilthyRich1, it seems that Agent Thompson has found his way back to his feet."

Hearing the commentary both Morpheus and the Merovingian turned around simultaneously and rocketed toward the finally recuperated Agent. Morpheus came in first and kicked Thompson's chin, so he went flying in to the air.

"What a cracker!"

"Now that is going to hurt in the morning!"

"WAIT, WAIT, THEY'RE NOT DONE YET!"

The Merovingian propelled himself into the air by jumping off of his new partners back. Agent Thompson started his decent back down, plummeting head first. The Merovingian took advantage of this and grabbed onto Thompson's ribs. He started directing the Agent straight towards the ground.

"FilthyRich1 is this...!"

"YES, PILE-DRIVER, PILE-DRIVER!"

The Merovingian shot Agent Thompson straight into the asphalt road of the freeway. Agent Thompson's head went through the road like tissue paper, the rest of his body was still sticking up at a 90 degree angle.

"If that didn't finish him off then this will!"

A speeding car flew right into Agent Thompson's body and knocked the body clear of the road and his head. Conveniently for the rest of the motorists the Agent's head filled the hole left by the impact perfectly.

"What a great end to a great fight!"

"You're telling me X.S. Cash! I hope we can see more of this duo in the future!"

The Merovingian and Morpheus hopped back into the car, they took the back seats as the Merovingian let 'X. S. Cash' keep the wheel.

"Where to now?"

"Well mon ami you are the only one out of us who knows where the key maker is."

Morpheus pointed to a motorcycle speeding up ahead.

"He's on that. Follow the motorcycle with the butch on it."

"Well you heard him 'X. S. Cash' and 'FilthyRich1', follow that butch.

Trinity couldn't shake the feeling that someone was talking about her. She ignored and kept speeding along.


End file.
